


Nimura Cats

by TokyoGhoulKittens



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cats, Lots of Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoGhoulKittens/pseuds/TokyoGhoulKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimura sees a cat one day that reminds him of Amon and decides it must be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was one afternoon when Furuta was walking home. He had walked this path a hundred times before. Past the bakery and the flower ship and the pet shop.  
The pet shop.

Furuta never paid much attention to pet shop. In fact most of the time he forgot it was there. 

But today a grey mass in the window caught his eye. He did a double take.   
Sitting in the window was the most gorgeous cat he had ever seen. A long, gorgeous grey coat,  it stared at Furuta through the window.

It wasn’t the color of the cat that surprised him, it was that above its eyes his hair was a little bushy, like eyebrows. There was one person in Furuta’s life that bushy eyebrows and that was his love Amon. 

Furuta knew immediately that this cat had to be his. It was just as he decided this that the cat was taken from the window by a store worker. Why was this?  
Furuta dashed inside.

Only to see the cat being handed to a small child. 

“Is this the one you want sweety?” A kind mother asked.

“Yes!” The child’s smile was as bright as the sun.

But to Furuta it was just another example of the horrifying nature of humanity. That cat was his cat, he needed the cat for Amon.

He put on his nicest mask, “Excuse me I am also interested in this cat.” He said to the store worker.

“I’m sorry it looks like you got here a moment to late. Would you like to look at our other selections.”

Furuta continued to smile but inside he was picturing all the ways he could kill the store owner for being so rude, “no that’s alright.”

Furuta pretended to look around the shop as the stupid mother buys the cat for her stupid child. Once they walk out, cat in tow he follows them, this battle was not over yet. 

It was childsplay to follow this family to their home. He texted Amon that he would be home wait and then he waited. It was easy to find a spot to watch from afar. This family was sickeningly cute. All afternoon Furuta watched while the child played with the new cat, which in its Amon-like temperate warmed up to the girl immediately.

Once it was night it was almost to simple for Furuta. It was summer so the windows were open, masked with a screen. Furuta snuck in a second and after making it look like the cat scratched its way out. 

Victory.

This family didn’t deserve the cat anyway.

Furuta went home, where he knew Amon was waiting for him. The cat, did not seem alarmed. In fact as Furuta carried it home it purred and purred in his arms.   
“I’m home.” Furuta called out as he stepped into the entryway.

“Welcome home.” He heard Amon call out from the living room. 

“I have a surprise for-“ Furuta stopped midway through his sentence as he entered the room.

Amon was sitting on the sofa chair and with him was not one, not two, but four tiny black and white kittens. Each with a red bow around their neck. One was on his head, two in his arms sleeping and one climbing up his shoulder.

“No way.” Furuta said as he set down the Amon cat. It walked over to Amon timidly and stared at the black cats with distrust. 

“These kittens were abandoned in an alleyway, they reminded me of you so I couldn’t just leave them. Where did you get yours?”

“The pet store.” Furuta smiled. “He had your eyebrows.” Furuta takes the kitten off of Amon’s head. He already knew this one was the trouble maker as it immediately started meowing and trying to climb up Furuta as well. Meanwhile Amon cat jumped up onto Amon’s lap and promptly sat where one of the other cats was, forcing it to jump down from the sofa. The cuteness of the 5 cats was a lot of handle. 

“We’re going to call them Nimura.” Amon looked like the proudest of fathers.

“Which one?”

“All of them.”

“All of them?” Furuta raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

Furuta couldn’t help but laugh. One cat was a guarantee for mischief, but five cats. Five cats would make life here the most interesting. He and Amon and the Nimuras were going to make a wonderful family.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop doing this to yourself.” Amon sighed with a heavy heart. 

Furuta was obviously not listening. He was too fixated on the tiny black kitten that was weaving its way around Furuta’s feet. 

“We already have 5 cats at home, we can’t adopt another.”

“But look at him,“ The cat flops over and purrs. Staring up at them with huge green eyes. “he looks just like all our other Nimura cats.”

“There’s a million black and white cats in the world.”

When Amon brought home 4 kittens that looked like Furuta, he hadn’t realized what he was getting himself into. And he also hadn’t expected Furuta to come home that day with a cat of his own. Not only were kittens a lot of work. Amon couldn’t compare it to raising children but he was sure it was similar. The kittens were needy little devils, and he loved them but he didn’t have the energy But he was afraid he’d unleashed a monster inside Furuta. A monster who now wanted to adopt every single. stray. cat. they saw. 

And lately it seemed that no matter what street they turned down Furuta had the ability to find a stray cat.

"He needs a home.” Furuta picks up the cat. 

“No we need to get going before we’re late for work.”

“This kitten is underweight. it probably lost its mother. if we leave it here it could die." 

Furuta holds the cat close to his face and looks at Amon. The cat and Furuta seem to be conversing in some secret code because the cat does the same thing. Both of them giving him the hugest of pouty faces. Amon couldn’t take it anymore

"Alright fine, fine. Whatever. lets take him home.”

Though it wasn’t whatever. Amon would do anything to see Furuta smile like he was now. Cuddling and laughing with their newly acquired cat. 

And so the Nimura count in their house had just grown by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write something angsty and then i was like. Nah. how about more cats instead.

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to my friends art. Join us in AmonFuru rare ship hell (✿☯‿☯✿)


End file.
